Frozen Princesses Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The Trivia of Anna and Elsa


Frozen Princesses Trivia

Anna's Trivia

■Anna's name means "full of grace." Ironically, Anna is more bubbly and daring than graceful.

■Anna, being the younger sister, has two braids in her hair; while Elsa, the oldest, has one.

■Anna tends to touch her hair whenever she gets nervous. She is the second Princess to touch her hair like this because Mulan wrings it when she is frustrated until it is too short to do so.

■Anna currently has the most visible freckles out of any disney princess. She has a visibly large amount of freckles clustered on her face as well as some freckles visible on her shoulders when she is wearing sleeveless dresses.

■Anna is the 12th member in the official line-up, and is the third freckled and third computer animated Princess after Rapunzel and Merida.

■She was the third to have her movie be released in Disney Digital 3D.

■Anna is the third Disney Princess to have her movie rated PG after Merida from Brave and Rapunzel from Tangled.

■Anna is the fourth Disney Princess to have blue eyes (the first three being Cinderella, Ariel and Merida).

■Anna is the third Disney Princess to have any siblings (first is Ariel, second is Merida), and the first to only have one. She also will be the second Disney Princess to be the youngest sibling, Ariel being the first. Anna will also be the first ever Disney Princess to have a fellow Disney Princess as a sister.

■Anna is the sixth Disney Princess to be seen in childhood, the first five being Cinderella, Ariel, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida. Then again, she could tie with Elsa.

■Anna is the third Disney Princess to wear boots, the first being Belle in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and the second being Pocahontas in her sequel film, as well as in her redesign.

■Anna is the second Disney Princess with strawberry-blonde hair and to have pigtail braids, both first being Cinderella.

■Anna is the fourth Princess to have a green dress. The first was Belle, second was Mulan and third was Tiana. Zara also wears one, though she isn't an official Princess.

■Anna is the second Disney Princess after Rapunzel to have a hair color change.

■Anna's name is pronounced as "Ah-na", as she is Norwegian.

■Since the Disney Princesses were designed to have all the Princesses unaware of each other's presence, Elsa and Anna are the first and second of all the Disney Princesses to know of each other (second and third if one counts Rapunzel's cameo in the beginning of Frozen). This is especially so as they are sisters.

■Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are the only Princesses that are playable characters in Disney INFINITY.

■Coincidentally, all three appear in the same film (the first as a cameo near the beginning as one of the attendees to the last's coronation).

■Anna is the first Disney Princess to formerly have a villain as a love interest (Hans in this case).

■Also, Anna is so far the only Disney Princess to share a duet with the villain.

■Anna and Elsa are the third and fourth Disney Princesses to be orphans the first two being Snow White and Cinderella.

■Anna and Elsa are the fifth and sixth Disney Princesses to be seen as kids in their feature films the first four being Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida.

■Anna seems to share some similarities with Merida.

■Both have a fearless personality.

■Both set out to make right a mistake (Merida turned her mother into a bear and Anna accidentally pushed her sister which caused her to freeze the summer).

■Both have blue eyes.

■Neither are weak and they both know how to defend themselves.

■Both had desire to not be locked up in their castle/palace and enjoyed being outside.

■Both had some growing up to do in their respective films.

■They both have biological siblings.

■Both survived being attack by monsters (Mor'du for Merida and Marshmallow for Anna).

■Both used a weapon in ther film (Merida used her bow and arrows multipal times and her sword to save her mother Queen Elinor from her father King Furgus and Anna used a lute to help fight off thewolves and used Kristoff's knife to cut the rope they were tied to in order to escape Marshmallow).

■Both of them wore capes

■Anna is also the second Disney Princess that does not have a love song and a duet with her love interest, the first being Mulan.

■Anna also has several strong similarities to Rapunzel:

■Both have dreams of being outside their home. Anna, as depicted in "For the First Time in Forever", sings about what she has never went though before and finding true love. Rapunzel wished to see the floating lanterns, and after learning of her identity, wished to be free, which eventually happened.

■Both princesses are 18 years old, as Anna is 18 according to Jennifer Lee and the fact that Anna is 3 years younger than her sister Elsa.

■Both were locked up indoors: Anna in a castle due to the gates being closed because her parents wanted to keep her sister Elsa and her icy powers hidden. Rapunzel in a tower.

■During the "For the First Time in Forever" sequence when Anna dresses herself with a curtain, she hits her face just like how Rapunzel hit herself with a frying pan.

■Both have their hair color changed (Anna's hair turns white, Rapunzel's hair turns brunette). However, Rapunzel's hair had changed to its natural color while Anna's changed into a different color.

■The only time Anna speaks with authority in a serious manner is when she says: "Bring me my horse" and "I leave Prince Hans in charge" and "We leave now, Right now".

■Anna is similar to Mulan as both are clumsy, outspoken and awkward. They are also fearless and love their family.

■Anna is similar to Fix-It Felix since they both traveled with someone to find a sibling figure and prevent a catastrophe in their land (Felix traveled with Calhoun to find Ralph and stop the Cy-Bug invasion while Anna traveled with Kristoff to find Elsa and stop the eternal winter) also they both fall in love with the person they traveled with.

■Anna is the second Disney Princess to almost be attacked by wolves, after Belle.

■Some of Anna's official artwork are actually modified artwork of Tiana's.

■Anna is the second Princess that's least likely to become queen. The first is Mulan as she is not even royalty.

■Anna is the second Princess to have two love interests, the first being Pocahontas.

■Anna is mostly seen wearing green and magenta, while Elsa wears blue. Green and magenta represent spring and summer as well as her cheerful and optimistic personality.

■Anna is the third Disney protagonist to call out the main villain, whom they had initially loved and trusted throughout the film, for being the very thing they had called evil. The first is Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the second is Rapunzel from Tangled.

■Although Anna has strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes, due to lighting effects, her irises can sometimes be seen with a light green tinge and her hair sometimes appears red.

■Anna is the second Disney Princess to die and later return to life in a film, the first being Snow White. But as for Aurora, her curse never took her life, but only made her sleep.

■Anna is the second Disney heroine to turn to crystal, after Kida.

■Anna is similar to Tarzan since both of them trusted the main antagonist and both are locked to prevent them from stopping his evil plans (Clayton locked Tarzan in the ship while Hans locked Anna in the Castle). In addition to this, Anna and Tarzan are both also freed from their confinements by their sidekicks (Terk and Tantor freed Tarzan and Olaf freed Anna).

■Interestingly, Frozen and Tarzan were both directed by Chris Buck.

■Anna is slightly similar to Kenai from Brother Bear. Both are headstrong and didn't obey their siblings orders, both of their films take place in a snowy place and both of their films shows the important of (Brotherhood for Brother Bear and Sisterhood for Frozen). But unlike Kenai, Anna is not very stubborn.

■Anna is similar to Giselle from Enchanted as they both had fallen in love with the prince, and after a disaster, has to spend time with someone else, and finds out at the end that her true love is actually not the prince, but the person whom she spent more time with. Both heroines also have a duet with the prince, and want to marry a day after meeting each other. Although Anna can be seen as different from Giselle since her love for Hans can be argued as not being true love, and she was desperate to not be alone in the castle anymore.

■Anna is also similar to Nita of Brother Bear 2. Both of them are engaged to a man they didn't know very well. (Atka for Nita and Hans for Anna). They traveled with someone to fulfill something (Nita goes with Kenai to burn the amulet and break their bond while Anna goes with Kristoff to find Elsa and bring back summer). Also both of their former fiancés turn out to be the main antagonists of their respective films.

■Anna is the first Princess to be revived with sibling affection and not a love kiss.

■She uses Kristoff's lute as a weapon when she hit the wolf accidentally. She is the 4th Disney Princess to have a unique weapon after Mulan with her sword, Rapunzel with her frying pan and Merida with her bow and arrow.

■While Anna is a princess who had two love interests, it can be noted that her love for Hans was more out of desperation and a naive infatuation, and her only true love was Kristoff all along.

■The two parts of Anna's body that Elsa accidentally hurt with her ice powers, her head and her heart, mirror the two parts of Kai's body that were hit by the broken shards of the Devil's mirror in the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale: the eye, distorting the way he see things, and the heart, making him resentful to others. Ironically, Elsa takes on Kai's role in the film.

■There was a deleted song entitled "More Than Just The Spare", which would have explained that Anna is feeling down because she was just a useless spare and Elsa is the heir who was meant to rule over Arendelle. It was later replaced by "For the First Time in Forever" since it does not fit in the story. But during her first meeting with Hans she said she's only a Just and also during the coronation she's a bit shy to stand in front of Elsa because she's not the heir, which explains a lot. Another reason why they deleted it because this personality would make Anna become more like Hans who is insecure to his older brothers.

■Anna is the third Disney Princess whom the villain wants to marry. The first is Belle followed by Jasmine.

■Like the Beast, Anna sacrifices herself and is restored by love. Also, their deaths and resurrections are very similar to each other.

■The design of Anna's hair streak is similar to Queen Elinor's hair streak. However, Anna's was due to Elsa striking her and wasn't natural like Elinor's.

■Anna has a few similarities to Ariel.

■Both their films are based on fairy tales by Hans Christian Andersen.

■Both are fun-loving, cheerful and brave.

■Both want to marry a prince they just met. Coincidentally, both also fell in love largely due to perceived isolation regarding their relatives (in Ariel's case, that her father was unwilling to even consider that humanity wasn't that bad, and in Anna's case, due to Elsa shutting her out of her life).

■Both become victims of magic gone wrong.

■Anna's dress is very similar to the one Ariel wears when she goes on a date with Prince Eric.

■On a minor note, both their names begin with the letter A.

■Both of them also have siblings who are older than them.

■Anna has some similarities with Belle.

■Both are beautiful, loving, kind and strong-willed.

■Both have a handsome enemy who wants to marry them for selfish reasons and don't really love the girl at all. As a possible reference, because Anna is actually attracted to this enemy she almost quotes the three blondes who are actually interested in Belle's enemy. While they say, "she's crazy" followed by "he's gorgeous", Anna says "I'm awkward" followed by "you're gorgeous."

■When someone close to them is exposed (Beast and Elsa) by themselves with unintended results, they both plead that he/she is not a monster, despite the crowds' fears of him/her.

■Both are attacked by wolves.

■Both are befriended by talking magical creatures (The enchanted objects, Olaf)

■Both are locked up by the villain, but are rescued by their magical friend.

■Albeit unintentionally, both nearly got their close loved ones killed due to the main villain's machinations.

■Belle nearly got Beast and his enchanted servants killed as a result of her exposing the Beast's existence to the villagers when trying to save her father after Gaston riled up the already congregated mob's emotions.

■Anna, along with causing Elsa's powers to be exposed to the public, during her search for Elsa, unknowingly placed her in grave danger to Hans due to her relationship with him.

■Anna is also similar to Jasmine in a few ways.

■Both are princesses, mostly cooped up in their castles.

■Both have an enemy who only wants to marry them to become king (Jafar, Hans).

■Both fall in love with a young man who is not royalty (Aladdin, Kristoff) and has an animal for a best friend (Abu, Sven).

■Although Elsa is based on Kai, Anna receives ice skates from Elsa, mirroring how Kai also received ice skates from the Snow Queen.

■Anna also has a few similarities with Pinocchio.

■Both are cheerful, friendly and naive.

■Both have a loyal sidekick (Jiminy for Pinocchio, Olaf for Anna).

■Both know a powerful mystic (The Blue Fairy for Pinocchio, Pabbie for Anna).

■Both their naivety led to trusting a villain who didn't appear evil at first, but later revealed their true natures to them and locked them up (Stromboli for Pinocchio, Hans for Anna).

■Both sacrificed themselves to save a beloved family member and died in the process.

■Both were miraculously resurrected because of their sacrifice of love.

■Both were heard singing songs with the villain. Pinocchio sang "Hi Diddle Dee Dee" with Honest John, while Anna sang "Love Is An Open Door" with Hans.

■Both had to deal with a monster whose name began with the letter M. (Monstro for Pinocchio, Marshmallow for Anna)

■It is unknown as to how Anna paid for the items she bought from Trader Oaken since it is unlikely that she had carried money with her. However, it is possible that she sold off her green dress to pay for the items she bought, which is supported by the fact that her ballroom dress hasn't been seen since. But she may also have sold her greenish-gold pendant that has the Arendelle's symbol which is actually expensive because it is a jewelry worn by a princess.

■When in warm weather, Anna wears outfits which look similiar to her winter outfit, but with green coloring.

■Anna's winter outfit shares uncanny similarities with Elsa's coronation gown:

■Magenta cape.

■Adorned bodice with a V-shaped waistline (black on Anna and teal on Elsa).

■Bluish gloves (that they eventually took off).

■Tight fitting sleeves (black on Elsa and light blue on Anna).

■Anna would the second Disney Princess to be depicted harmed as a child, the first was Ariel (in a flashback of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning 5-year old Ariel is seen sitting on her father's lap with a bandage wrapped round her hand).

■Anna would be the first Disney Princess to sing her childhood musical number "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" in two different ages, the second to lead a musical number as a child after Rapunzel and the third to sing as a child after Rapunzel and Merida.

■Anna would be the second Disney princess to get examined, the first being Mulan. In Anna's case, she gets examined by the trolls to see if she's worthy of Kristoff; in Mulan's case, the matchmaker checks on her body to see if she is useful for marriage.

■Anna and Tinker Bell share a number of similarities.

■Both have blonde hair and blue eyes (although Anna's hair is strawberry-blonde).

■Both seem to prefer the color green for their outfits (Anna's blue-and-magenta winter outfit was worn because that was all Oaken had in stock at his store at the time).

■Both have sisters who have ice-based powers (Elsa and Periwinkle).

■Coincidentally, both sisters have whitish hair and are seen primarily in light blue outfits.

■Both have demonatrated adventurous spirits, stubborn streaks and firey tempers. Both also don't like being told what they can and can't do.

■Both have loyal sidekicks (Olaf for Anna and Blaze for Tinker Bell).

■Both had made made trememdous sacrifices to save those they cared about (Anna gave her life to save her sister from being killed by Hans, while Tinker Bell first sacrificed her wings to save all of Pixie Hollow in Secret of the Wings, then later her life in Peter Pan to save Peter from Hook's bomb).

■In each instance, both had their sacrifice miraculously reversed though a connection to someone they cared about.

■Anna is also similar with Flynn Rider but there is only two similarities between the two.

■Both were killed near the ending of the films they appear.

■Anna became a frozen statue.

■Flynn was stabbed.

■Both were brought back to life by their loved ones (Elsa for Anna and Rapunzel for Flynn)

■Eventually, Flynn made a cameo with Rapunzel in Frozen at Elsa's coronation near the start of the film, so that could mean he knew them like his wife.

Elsa's Trivia

■Elsa's name (a variant of Elizabeth) is Germanic for "noble".

■Elsa is 21 years old by the time of her coronation, according to Jennifer Lee, the Junior Novelization, and the age difference from Anna.

■Elsa may have been inspired by classic actress and the former Princess of Monaco, Grace Kelly. It should also be noted that director Alfred Hitchcock once described the cool and composed actress as a "snow-covered volcano." This comment may very well have inspired Elsa's passion, as seen in her 11 o'clock number.

■When Elsa joins the Disney Princess line-up, she'll not only replace Cinderella as the oldest Disney Princess, but she'll be the only Disney Princess to not be a teenager.

■Walt Disney had plans to adapt "The Snow Queen" in the 1940's, but after the character of the Snow Queen proved to be too hard to bring down to earth, the project was shelved. Oddly enough, during the 1950's, Disney films often used larger-than-life villainesses such as Lady Tremaine and Maleficent.

■Elsa is the first Disney Princess who is the deuteragonist to have a solo of her own. Jasmine does not count since her solo was removed from her feature film.

■Despite the fact Elsa controls ice and snow, which are both frozen forms of water, Elsa herself is never seen getting wet by water like the other princesses have, which includes her younger sister Anna.

■Elsa will be the first to have a platinum blond haired.

■As the oldest sister, Elsa has one braid in her hair, while her younger sister Anna, has two.

■Elsa's coronation hairstyle is the same as her mother's hairstyle.

■Elsa's elegance and quiet sophistication may have been inspired by Briar Rose.

■Anna and Elsa will be the fourth and fifth Disney Princesses to have their films take place in the 1800s. Cinderella, Ariel and Rapunzel all live in the 19th century as well.

■Elsa bears some similarities to Merida.

■Both feel bad for their actions they made (Merida in turning her mom into a bear and Elsa in trapping Arendelle in an eternal winter).

■Neither had a romantic partner at the end of their films.

■Both know how to defend themselves if attacked.

■Both have younger biological siblings (Merida with her triplet brothers and Elsa with Anna).

■Both wore capes.

■Both had the topic of marriage as a source of conflict towards a family member (For Elsa it was against Anna marrying Hans whom she had just met, and for Merida it was against her mother marrying her off to one of the princes of the allying tribes), both which resulted in an argument.

■Contrary to how most adaptations portray her, this version of the Snow Queen is not a villain, since the Snow Queen in the original fairy tale was not intended to be evil. Because of this, the real villain of the film is someone else (the two antagonists, Hans and the Duke of Weselton). Also, the fairy tale involved an evil troll (implied to represent Satan) building a mirror which he will use to turn everyone evil, only to accidentally smash it in the process, and one of the shards ending up hitting Kai. However, the Queen's usual villain portrayal may have been due to the fact that she is either merged with Satan or have Satan removed altogether as children would not want to hear about the Devil in a fairy tale. The Queen was based on a woman Hans Christian Andersen personally hated for being shrewd and distant.

■Elsa may have been based on Kai, from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale, who after ends up being kidnapped by the title Queen after he is unexpectedly stabbed by one of the broken shards of a magic mirror created by an evil troll which he was supposed to use to corrupt people and becoming cold and resentful, therefore prompting Gerda to try and rescue him, combined with the Snow Queen herself. In some adaptations, Kai and Gerda are actually siblings.

■If that is the case, Elsa is the first Disney Princess to be based on a female and a male character from the source material.

■At one point, Elsa was going to be the main character, where she is the cold-hearted queen of her own kingdom who despised anyone around her, freezing anyone who crosses her path, and just wanted to be alone until she was softened by a kind-hearted man.

■At another point, Elsa was going to be portrayed as a villain when the film was going to be a straightforward adaptation of "The Snow Queen", where she and Anna are unrelated, and she and Kai were separate characters. Eventually, they decided to make the Snow Queen and "Gerda" sisters, to give the Queen depth. She would still be a villain but would ultimately reform at the end, and after the song "Let it Go", which was supposed to be her villain song, was written, Elsa's role was retconned so that she also took over the role of Kai and making her a heroine, as her motivations of self-acceptance and self-control were deemed too benign for villain to have. During various rewrites, Elsa's personality was originally very similar to that of Denahi's from Brother Bear, where instead of being caring, vulnerable and misunderstood, and constantly fearing her powers and blaming everything on herself, she would have been very arrogant, shrewd and resentful, and constantly angry for holding her powers back and constantly blaming everything on everyone including Anna, and would have made her the first villain to be biologically related to a Princess (much like what once happened to Ursula). Her evolving concept designs even reinforce this: her first concept art (made in the early 2000s), depicted her with an apparently sinister design not unlike Jadis the White Witch and appearing less humanlike, while her final design gave her a more angelic appearance. Also, Hans, the film's real villain, was created very late in development for this reason.

■Elsa appears to be the ultimate inversion of the evil queen stereotype. While she shows some antagonistic traits and behavior, such as the ability to produce dangerous magic spells, having an unusually voluptuous design, and having her song "Let it Go" sound like a typical villain song despite her not singing about anything with malicious intent, she is actually good-hearted but misunderstood, and such behavior was most likely out of self-defense, and has not malicious intentions whatsoever. In fact, the only negative traits applied to her is fear and isolation, which in comparison to most traits of the stereotype, are the least malicious. She is even going to be the 13th Disney Princess, which is appropriate since 13 is often considered unlucky, (this also includes how many years she has isolated herself from the public and Anna), and the film was released in 2013.

■Elsa's design resembles that of Queen Jadis the White Witch, as they are both females with ice-based powers. However, unlike Jadis, Elsa is not really evil, just misguided.

■Idina Menzel, Elsa's voice actress, also originated the role of Elphaba from the musical Wicked (a musical that Melissa Fahn was in as well, as an understudy actress for the main actress that played Glinda). It should also be noted that both Elphaba and Elsa appear to have similar motivations, as do Anna and Glinda.

■During Elsa's song "Let it Go", she faces the rising sun in the east meaning her ice palace is found in the western sky. This could be a direct reference to the lyrics, "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky" from Wicked's "Defying Gravity".

■During "For The First Time in Forever (Reprise)", Elsa sings 'Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free!' Which is very similar to Elphaba singing 'And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free!' in her famous song "Defying Gravity".

■Like Elphaba, Elsa runs away to live in a castle alone.

■Elsa is considered a monster by everyone just like Elphaba is considered to be in Wicked.

■Originally, Elsa's decision to flee the kingdom was because of an ancient prophecy claiming that Arendelle could one day be destroyed by a terrible winter, and since Elsa, who can control ice and snow, did not want to associate herself with this prophecy, ends up running away on her coronation day, only to end up fulfilling it instead. This story idea was not completely abandoned for the movie, however.

■The scene where Elsa fires her ice magic at the camera from the top of a mountain does not appear in the actual film. This is most likely to make so it looks like Elsa curses her kingdom, thus giving an illusion that she is the main antagonist.

■Elsa may also be similar to Wreck-It Ralph as the two are both misunderstood "villains" who were cast out by their own kind causing them to abandon their roles, and a sibling figure to go and bring them back (Felix to Ralph, Anna to Elsa), to prevent a bigger catastrophe from threatening their home, and even feeling bad for it upon returning for the first time.

■Interestingly enough, Frozen writer, Jennifer Lee, once made a tweet jokingly suggesting that Elsa and Wreck-It Ralph would make a good couple during the 2013 D23 Expo.

■Elsa is also similar to Vanellope, since they have been cast out from their kingdoms and made a temporary home in the mountains. Their unique ability is the reason why they were initially shunned, and both longed to lose this ability in Vanellope's case, to control it in Elsa's case. Finally, the villains both attempted to kill them.

■Both of the films feature villainous characters voiced by Alan Tudyk.

■Elsa also bears some resemblance to Rosalina from the video game Super Mario Galaxy, and later games that featured her as well, such as Super Mario 3D World, which was released the same day Frozen was released in a single theater. Rosalina bears similarities to Elsa in design; platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, an off-the-shoulder, light blue gown, and pale skin.

■Elsa is the fourth Disney Princess to possess magical abilities, the first being Ariel, the second being Pocahontas and the third being Rapunzel. However Ariel and Pocahontas seem to use their magic unknowingly while both Rapunzel and Elsa have control over their magic.

■Also like Rapunzel, both were locked away because of their magic powers. Although Rapunzel was taken by her main antagonist and locked away for Gothel's own purposes, while Elsa locked away herself for her sister's and the kingdom's safety. It should also be noted that the two have power over elemental opposites; Rapunzel representing summer and warmth, Elsa representing winter and cold.

■In the Disney universe, Elsa and Anna artistically and thematically coincide with an aspect of nature, as did Rapunzel: Elsa (the cold moon) which stands alone and half in darkness, and Anna (the warm sun) which spreads over everyone (hence her optimism and positive outlook, enabling her to make friends easily). This can also be noted, for in the beginning of the film, Anna explains how the sky is awake when there was a bright moon, therefore she is. Even though the two are different, they complete each other, hence the film's ending of sisterly love saving the day instead of romantic love.

■Since the Disney Princesses were designed to have all the princesses unaware of each other's presence (however this is debatable given their interactions and scenes together in House of Mouse, at the Walt Disney World Resort and in the first Kingdom Hearts game), Elsa and Anna are the first and second to know of each other, however this could be since childhood. Ariel and Jasmine were seen together talking in The House of Mouse. Snow White was seen talking to Jasmine and Alice (even though she isn't a princess), along with Aurora talking with Cinderella in Kingdom Hearts. Additionally, Rapunzel has a cameo in the beginning of Frozen meaning she knows about both Elsa and Anna.

■Anna and Elsa are the first two of all the Disney Princesses to be siblings and come from the same film, although Ariel has 6 older sisters (Ariel's sisters aren't included in the Disney Princess franchise).

■Elsa is the second deuteragonist in 22 years to join the franchise, the first being Jasmine.

■Elsa is the third official Disney Princess to become a queen, the first being Ariel, the second being Belle, although Ariel and Belle become queens after marrying the princes, Elsa becomes a queen because of her parents' deaths, who were the rulers of Arendelle.

■Elsa is the second princess created by Disney to ever inherit her parents' throne and become a (ruling) queen, since she lost both of her parents over the course of the film (hers and Anna's parents are both killed in an accident at sea). Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine and Rapunzel would inherit the throne, as they are the only children of their parents and thus the only heirs. These four Princesses would then become active rulers of their homelands. Additionally, since Snow White's family is dead, she does inherit her father's kingdom despite the fact there is no other Disney Princesses are likely to become queen consort (Cinderella, and Ariel) or are not in line for any throne at all (Belle's Prince Adam seemed not to be in charge of anything but his castle, Pocahontas' father was chosen, Mulan had no royal ties at all and it seems unlikely Naveen would be King of Maldonia considering he happily settled down in New Orleans). Also, Merida after being given the choice of either marrying Young MacGuffin, Young MacIntosh and/or Wee Dingwall (originally she ended up with the first above) eventually decided that she didn't want to marry any of them since she realized that she doesn't need a husband anyway. Anna, of course, is unlikely to become a queen as mentioned above.

■A queen consort (also empress consort), by contrast, is the wife of a reigning king (or emperor). A queen consort usually shares her husband's rank and holds the feminine equivalent of the king's monarchical titles. Historically, queens consort do not share the king regnant's political and military powers unless he or a law grants them to her. A queen regnant is a queen in her own right with all the powers of a monarch, usually becoming queen by inheriting the throne on the death of the previous monarch (i.e. Elsa and Anna's parents); they have been far fewer in number than queens consort.

■Other similarities to Kida include the fact that both Kida and Elsa have very fair hair (white and platinum blonde, respectively) and blue eyes (though Kida isn't Caucasian), the fact that they have water and crystal-based magic powers (Kida's powers are based on the Orichalcum crystals associated with Atlantis, while Elsa's are based on ice and snow), that both are queens of a kingdom whose name begins with "A", and both once used giant monsters to impede the heroes' progress (Kida had the Leviathan, while Elsa had Marshmallow). The only difference is that Elsa is Caucasian while Kida isn't, Kida spending most of her film as a princess and only becoming queen at the end, while Elsa was only a princess at the beginning and being a queen for the rest of the film, as well as the fact that Kida ended up with her own king (Milo Thatch) while Elsa remained single.

■Also, Kida and Elsa's films were paired up with the Monsters Inc. films, separated by five months: Atlantis was released five months before the first Monsters Inc., while Frozen was released five months after Monsters University.

■Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are the only princesses that are playable characters in Disney INFINITY. Coincidentally, all three also appear in Frozen (the first as a cameo for the last's coronation ceremony in the beginning of the film).

■Elsa and Anna are the third and fourth of all the Disney Princesses to be orphans, the first two being Snow White and Cinderella.

■Elsa is mostly seen wearing blue, while Anna wears green. Blue represents her powers over snow and ice and her sorrow when she is isolated.

■Anna and Elsa are the 5th and 6th Disney Princesses to be seen as kids in their feature films, the first four being Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida.

Concept Art of Elsa and Anna with Elsa having short, spiked black hair. Taken from The Art of Frozen book.

Added by IAmAPrincess■Originally, Elsa was going to have dark hair prior to her transformation into the Snow Queen. Her hair was also going to be shorter and pointing upward, making her resemble Periwinkle.

■The accident with Anna strongly implies that Elsa's hair is platinum blonde because of her powers. It can be assumed that if she hadn't been born with her powers, she probably would have had brunette hair like her mother.

■Elsa is similar to Simba from The Lion King, because they were young monarchs who have been blamed by their villains for threatening their kingdoms and running away only to let said villain take over because of their absence. Also, after abandoning their kingdoms, they both start to care less of ruling their kingdoms until one of their allies warns them about something terrible occurring to said kingdom, and their villains blame them for allegedly killing one of their family members.

■Elsa is very similar to Beast from Beauty and the Beast, as they are both cursed royalty who were given fierce abilities (though in this case, the Beast was turned hideous and animalistic, Elsa was born with uncontrolled power) and both are misunderstood by the townspeople and referred to as a monster, so they try to avoid the people in fear of their strengths. Both of their film's villains also attempted to kill them (Gaston stabs Beast and almost killed him if he did not revive while Hans almost killed Elsa if Anna did not throw herself.) Ironically, Anna's sacrifice depicts Elsa clutching around her sister's body in a manner similar to Belle's when the Beast died.

■Elsa is also very similar to Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Both were inspired by the titular characters of their original source material (The Snow Queen, and The Little Mermaid) and both stories were written by Hans Christan Andersen. Both of them crave freedom and no longer want to be suppressed by the rules of their societies. They also each are magical and can control water or some form of water in Elsa's case. Additionally both Elsa and Ariel wear sparkling dresses created by magic that reflect the sun's rays. In the first appearance of these dresses both characters have their arms out stretched and are walking into their new destiny's. Interestingly enough both of those scenes occur just as the sun is rising.

■When she joins the Disney Princess line-up, she will be the second Disney Princess who does not have a love interest, the first is Merida.

■Elsa is the fourth Princess to run away from home, after Snow White, Ariel, and Jasmine.

■Elsa is the fifth princess to have her hair braided, the first being Cinderella, the second being Pocahontas, the third being Rapunzel, and the fourth being Anna. Although, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Rapunzel only wear their hair braided for a brief time.

■Elsa is the third Disney character to be portrayed by Idina Menzel, the first was Circe, the second was Nancy Tremaine.

■Elsa is similar to Persephone from Classical Mythology as their absence from their home had led to the coming of winter, and her return resulting in the return of summer.

■Storm from the X-Men, another Queen (of the fictional African nation of Wakanda) now owned by Disney, shares some things in common with Elsa. In addition to having most of their stories take place while they are women older than 20, they also have similarly-colored hair (Storm's is white while Elsa's is platinum blonde). Most significantly, they both have similar power over ice and snow. The differences are that Storm can also induce non-ice-related atmokinetic effects such as rain while Elsa can imbue her snow creations with life, but in both cases their powers are so closely tied to their emotions that they need to remain in constant states of emotional calm to keep from causing atmospheric disaster. Ironically, Storm's design also inspired that of Kida.

■The gloves Elsa was forced to wear as given by the Trolls prior to her coronation as queen appear to serve as a stand-in for the mirror whose broken shards cause Kai to grow resentful and being kidnapped by the Snow Queen in the original story, with Elsa standing in for Kai.

■There was a deleted song entitled "We Know Better" which shows young Elsa teaching Anna how to be a princess.

■Elsa's I Want song is very notable for a Disney Princess for a general I Want song for them represents the princess wanting a new life, or meeting new people, sometimes seeing new places. Elsa's song "Let it Go" is about her wanting to just to able to be herself and never have to worry about others (as she doesn't want to hurt them).

■Elsa is one of the few Disney Princesses who has not been seen barefoot. She shares this trait with Snow White, Belle and Merida. However despite the fact she is never seen barefoot several times during the film there are direct shots of her feet she shares this trait with Rapunzel and Wreck-It Ralph.

■During the song "Let it Go", Elsa discards the three accessories worn during her coronation that she views as restraints: her gloves (what holds her magic back), her cape (her authority over others), and her tiara (her queenly title), which is ultimately found by Marshmallow at the end of the film.

■Ironically, in the lyrics in her song "Let it Go", she says "You'll never see me cry", but she did cry when Anna has turned into ice crystal and her tears are shown.

■However, it should be noted that when Elsa sang the line, she meant she won't cry because she's out alone; she's happy, she at last can be herself, by herself.

■And Anna was the entire reason why Elsa held her powers –– her entire self –– back, and now, after trying so hard to, "conceal, don't feel," she ends up losing the only person she really cares about. Thus, she is heartbroken at the thought of losing the only family member she has left, her best friend, her sister.

■Even more ironic, Kristoff, who openly announced that he will cry when he was stunned in awe upon witnessing the beauty of Elsa's magically constructed ice palace, never really cried during the movie, or maybe he did not cry to the point that his tear would drop, as if one look closely, Kristoff's eyes were already glittering with tears and was halted when Sven attempted to walk across the icy stair bridge that clearly was not meant for hoofed visitors, which to Kristoff's distraction, tried to resolve.

■Elsa is similar to Periwinkle:

■Both have very fair hair - Peri's is white and Elsa's is platinum blonde.

■Both have a small bang down their forehead.

■Both have power over ice and snow.

■Both have a sister (Anna and Tinker Bell).

■Their sisters are the main protagonists of both movies respectively.

■Elsa, along with Daisy Duck and Megara, is one of few Disney heroines to sport eye shadow.

■Elsa is also similar to Mirana the White Queen from Alice in Wonderland (2010) as they are both pale-skinned, fair-haired queens who never intend to hurt their subjects.

■It is also stated in the book A Sister More Like Me that Elsa loves geometry. This is shown when she uses her knowledge of geometry to create her ice palace.

■The scene where Elsa and Anna were playing in the Great Hall, which was made into a winter wonderland with Elsa's winter magic, may also be a hint towards the ending, when after being accepted by the citizens and visitors for her magical nature, she turns the courtyard into an ice rink, even asking if they are ready, being only slightly different between the two times: "Ready?" as a child, and "Are you ready?" as an adult.

■The Great Hall is also where Anna learns about Elsa's winter magical nature once again, along with the citizens and the visitors. While as children it would be a happy experience, as adults it would be a terrifying experience for the citizens, visitors, Anna and more importantly for Elsa.

■The vision Pabbie shows Elsa about her abilities seems to hint what would happen in the future. The image of the adult Elsa in her Snow Queen state, her magic and the people in blue appears to hint the citizens of Arendelle and its visitors accepting her for her beautiful winter magic which is controlled with love (the ending), but when her magic and the people attacking Snow Queen Elsa in red hints that once her powers, controlled by fear, are revealed to the public, they will become afraid of her, see as a monster, and then some will even try to kill her or have her killed (Hans, the Duke of Weselton and his thugs).


End file.
